


Nightmares and Their Aftermath

by CaptainSaltyMuyFancy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSaltyMuyFancy/pseuds/CaptainSaltyMuyFancy
Relationships: Finn/Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Nightmares and Their Aftermath

Finn kicked frantically at his covers as he woke up from yet another nightmare. This one was of Starkiller Base, of the snow sliding up his shirt and jacket sleeves as he hit the ground from the force of Kylo Ren’s lightsaber strike. He shot up in bed, panting and sweating as goosebumps spread across his body. He pulled his knees to his chest to hold in his rapidly vanishing body heat, but to no avail. He began to tremble as ragged shivers racked his body.

“Mmmm… Finn?” rasped the tired voice of the man in the bunk next to Finn’s.

“Yeah?” Finn answered.

“Y'okay?” Poe muttered.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m-m okay,” said Finn between chattering teeth, “Just go back to sleep.” Finn heard Poe’s mattress creaking just as Poe’s head peered from around the partition between their bunks. His eyes were narrowed as if the weight of his lids was almost too much to bare. His hair was plastered to the left side of his head and his skin was creased where he had been laying on folds in the pillow fabric.

“Y'cold?” Poe asked with a concerned frown.

“I’m okay. Go back to sleep,” said Finn. He wondered if he sounded as disingenuous and he felt. Poe stared back at him for a few seconds, blinking occasionally.

“D'you have a nightmare?” Poe asked. He rested his chin on his own shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his pillow. His eyes were fully open now but they were glassy with exhaustion.

“I– yeah… But I’m okay, buddy, you should go back to sleep,” Finn urged as he pulled his blankets around his shoulders. Again he was met by Poe’s endearing (perhaps… loving? A part of Finn quietly hoped) stare. “Actually…” Finn trailed off. He hated the idea of spreading the chill in his bones to Poe, but Poe’s body… er… bed looked so damn inviting. He stood up and walked over to Poe’s bunk.

Poe grinned and scooted over, holding up his covers for Finn to crawl under. Finn practically jumped into Poe’s cot, and the warmth of Poe’s body nearly knocked the air from his lungs. They were both laying on their sides with Finn’s stomach facing Poe’s and his arms pulled to his chest. Poe tucked in the blankets around Finn’s back and draped a cautious arm over Finn’s torso.

“Is this okay?” Poe asked.

“Yes, definitely,” said Finn as he scooted closer to Poe. Poe used his outstretched arm to narrow the gap between them. Finn eyed the exposed crook of Poe’s collar where his neck and shoulder met. “Can I…”

“Anything you need,” said Poe with a smile. Finn rested his head on the spot between Poe’s neck and shoulder and Poe rubbed circles across Finn’s back with his outstretched hand.

The heat of Poe’s body seeped into Finn’s and seemed to melt his very bones with its intensity. Finn’s body went limp as the shivers that plagued him a few seconds ago released their durasteel grip. The inclination towards propriety was second to the power of his hypersensitive nerve endings, and Finn found himself desperately melding into the contours of Poe’s body like molten metal into a mold.

“Oh…” said Finn as he realized he was now clinging to Poe with every muscle in his body, “Sorry…” He didn’t move, though. Poe’s own limbs would have prevented that even if he had tried. Poe had his right arm wrapped around Finn’s neck and shoulders, his left arm clutching Finn’s waist, and his legs tangled with Finn’s down to the ankles. “Oh…” Finn almost gasped.

“Good night, Finn,” Poe mumbled against Finn’s temple.

Finn grinned into Poe’s neck, “Good night, Poe.”


End file.
